


Herbstgefühle

by StellaPrince



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:04:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaPrince/pseuds/StellaPrince





	Herbstgefühle

 

**Herbstgefühle**

 

„Prongs?“, fragte ich meinen besten Freund und steuerte eine etwas abgelegene Baumgruppe in der Nähe des verbotenen Waldes an. Zumindest war der Wald für die anderen Schüler verboten, das schloss uns Rumtreiber natürlich nicht mit ein, wir hatten unsere eigenen Regeln.

„Diesen Tonfall kenne ich, was hast du angestellt?“, kam es ernst von James, setzte sich und musterte mich, „Hast du Jemanden geschwängert?“

„Was?“, lachte ich, „Wie kommst du denn auf den Scheiß?“

„Komm, so überraschend wäre das nun auch nicht, mit wie vielen Mädchen hast du jetzt schon gevögelt? Ungefähr die halbe Schule?“

„Ungefähr“, grinste ich, holte zwei Butterbier aus meiner Tasche, und zündete mir eine Zigarette an.

„Also, wenn es nicht das ist, was dann? Was kann sonst so ernst sein, das du so ein Gesicht machst, und sogar Butterbier, das übrigens warm ist, dabei hast?“

James kannte mich einfach zu gut, er war mein Bruder, er schaffte es beinahe immer durch meine Maske zu sehen, also gut, jetzt oder nie. Ich seufzte einmal theatralisch und Prongs schien jeden Moment sein Todesurteil zu erwarten, so schlimm war es dann auch nicht, es könnte höchstens das Ende unserer Freundschaft bedeuten...also doch ein Todesurteil.

„Wie alt sind wir?“, fragte ich ernst, inhalierte tief den Rauch meiner Zigarette und zupfte umständlich einen Fusel vom meinem Knie.

„Das ist nicht dein ernst, oder? Du machst mir Angst, hast du an irgendeinem von Schniefelus' Tränken geschnüffelt?“, grinste James, mir war gerade nicht sonderlich nach Lachen, ich hatte wirklich lange darüber nachgedacht, ob ich dieses Gespräch wirklich führen sollte. Aber wie bisher wollte ich einfach nicht weiter machen, und James war der einzigste mit dem ich reden konnte, über alles, hoffte ich zumindest.

„17, also wir Beide zumindest, Peter fast 17 und Remus...“, sagte er überrascht und verstand anscheinend gar nichts mehr.

„Wir sind also 17, wir sind erwachsen, oder?“, fiel ich ihm ins Wort, James hatte Recht gehabt, das Butterbier war piwarm.

„Ja, sieht so aus“, sah er mich fragend an, okay, Augen zu und durch.

„Dann kann ich das wohl nicht mehr auf irgendwelche Pupertätsbedingte Hormonausbrüche schieben...ich hab wirklich alles versucht, das musst du mir glauben.“

„Du hast was versucht?“

„Eine Beziehung mit einem Mädchen, wie viele hatte ich noch gleich? Die halbe Schule? Es klappt aber einfach nicht.“

„Es ist ein offenes Geheimnis, das du Beziehungsunfähig bist, Pads“, grinste James und hatte anscheinend immer noch nicht verstanden, worum es hier gerade ging.

„Das meine ich doch gar nicht“, schüttelte ich den Kopf und steckte mir die nächste Zigarette an, „An wen denkst du beim wichsen?“

„Ich werde dir jetzt nicht sagen, das ich dabei an Lily denke“, sagte er ernst und versuchte sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen, Sexthemen gefielen ihm eigentlich immer, und ihm war auch nie etwas unangenehm oder peinlich.

„An Mädchen also“, stellte ich nüchtern fest, „Weißt du noch damals?“

„Wenn du mit 'damals' , damals in der Dusche meinst, dann ja“, wackelte er anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen, zumindest versuchte er das, so perfekt wie ich würde er das nie hinbekommen.

„Das meinte ich“, und konnte mir nun auch ein Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen, das waren noch Zeiten.

 

Ich war morgens aufgestanden, hatte duschen gehen wollen, und James hatte mit einem Ständer im Badezimmer gestanden, bei mir hatte es nicht anders ausgesehen. Da hatten wir kurzerhand beschlossen zusammen duschen zu gehen und uns einen runter zu holen, nicht gegenseitig, nur nebeneinander. James beim wichsen zu sehen hatte mich wirklich angemacht und hatte danach noch eine lange Zeit für feuchte Träume bei mir gesorgt.

„Wie alt waren wir da eigentlich“, lachte Prongs und klaute sich eine Zigarette.

„13.“

„Stimmt, das war das erste Mal das ich mir überhaupt einen runtergeholt hatte, ich hatte keine Ahnung was genau ich machen musste und hab dir die ganze Zeit auf den Schwanz gestarrt, aus Bildungsgründen natürlich“, überlegte er, „Und ein paar Tage später hattest du dann deine erste Freundin, wie hieß sie noch? Brunhilda, Berta, irgendwie so, oder? Manchmal denke ich, das ich an deiner Sexsucht schuld bin, wenn wir damals nicht gewichst hätten, dann wärst du jetzt vielleicht immer noch so unschuldig.“

„Naürlich, Prongs, du hast mich eiskalt verführt und aus mir ein Monster gemacht“, klimperte ich mit den Wimpern, „Und sie hieß übrigens Burgfriede, und genau genommen hat Sie mich verdorben.“

„Aber ich hab zu erst mit dir gewichst...oh wow, ich war dein Erster, wie romantisch“, lachte er, „Merlin, du meiner auch...das werde ich niemals wieder vergessen können, besonders nicht, da du mich angespritzt hast.“

„Selber Schuld, wenn du auch so starren musstest, das du in meiner 'Schussbahn' standest, und ich war schneller fertig als du“, zog ich ihn auf.

„Gib es zu, ich hab dich einfach so heiß gemacht, das du praktisch sofort gekommen bist und dir dann gleich ein Mädchen gesucht hast um richtig zu vögeln“, stieg er darauf ein, er wusste ja nicht, wie wahr das war.

„Nun mal nicht so bescheiden, Prongs, ich denke heute noch beim wichsen an dich.“

„Ich fühle mich geehrt“, boxte er mich lachend in die Seite, „Ich bin gut genug für deine perversen Phantasien, das steigert mein Ego ungemein.“

„Merlin, es gibt noch eine Steigerung?“, rief ich geschockt.

„Eine Steigerung von mir, wäre dann du. Heißt dann also, das ich an mich selber denke, wenn ich mir einen runterhole, ich seh halt auch einfach umwerfend aus, absolut heiß.“

„Spinner“, lachte ich, als er versuchte mich zu imitieren, so toll wie ich war aber Niemand, nicht mal James.

„Ich hab von dem Besten gelernt“, sagte er unschuldig, „Also, warum kramst du jetzt diese alte Geschichte wieder raus? Was hat das mit der Frage zu tun, an wen ich beim wichsen denke? Du brauchst das doch eh nicht mehr selber machen, du hast ja genug Mädels die das übernehmen.“

„Denkst du, zwei, drei kleine Ficks in der Woche reichen aus? Sexsucht, schon vergessen? Klar wichse ich noch nebenbei.“

„Danke für die Information, also wenn du mal wieder 'Hilfe' brauchst, sag Bescheid.“

„Wie wäre es mit jetzt? Ich bin gerade rasend geil und ich habe schon Schwielen an den Händen“, sagte ich verführerisch, warf ihm einen Kussmund zu und öffnete meine Hose.

James Gesicht war einfach göttlich! Wie er so völlig überrumpelt nach Luft schnappte, und erst dann in mein Gesicht sah und merkte das ich es nicht ernst meinte.

„Du Arsch“, schimpfte er und wir brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Das war das schöne an Prongs. Wir hatten die selbe Art von Humor, er kannte mich gut genug um zu wissen, wie ich gewisse Dinge meinte.

 

James steckte sich eine weitere Zigarette an, ich hatte eindeutig einen schlechten Einfluss auf ihn, sah zumindest Evans so.

„Also, genug Ablenkung“, sagte er plötzlich ernst, „Über was genau wolltest du jetzt mit mir reden? Ich hab sehr wohl bemerkt, das du irgendwas mit dir rumschleppst.“

Er kannte mich nicht nur gut genug, um zu wissen wie ich etwas meinte, sondern auch gut genug, um mich zu durchschauen. Mein Bruder eben, wenn schon nicht Blutstechnisch, dann doch aber auf jeden Fall geistig.

Ich folgte erst mal James' schlechtem Beispiel und zündete mir noch eine Zigarette an, ich wurde langsam wirklich zum Kettenraucher.

„Also“, fing ich an und atmete noch einmal tief durch, „Ich hab wirklich versucht mich daran zu gewöhnen, hab versucht beim wichsen an Mädchen zu denken, bin mit ihnen ins Bett gestiegen, ich war einfach der Meinung, wenn ich nur genug Mädels gevögelt habe, dann gewöhne ich mich daran und es wird besser. Wurde es aber nicht, und dann hab ich gehofft, das das alles nur irgendwas mit Pupertätshormonen zu tun hat und wenn ich an meinen 17. Geburtstag aufwache, und erwachsen bin, ist alles normal. Es hat sich aber nichts geändert.“

„Hm, ich glaube ich hab noch nicht ganz verstanden, über was wir hier gerade genau reden“, sagte James und musterte mich, ich glaube er wusste es schon irgendwie, war sich nur nicht ganz sicher, „Was soll das denn jetzt alles heißen, Sirius?“

 

Musste ich das wirklich aussprechen? Ich wollte ja eigentlich nicht mal an das alles denken, aber da ich nun schon mal angefangen hatte, und Prongs war noch nicht schreiend weggelaufen.

„Ich kann mit Mädchen einfach nichts anfangen“, seufzte ich verzweifelt, das war mir wirklich unangenehm, nicht nur das Gespräch, sondern auch, das ich meine Gefühle dabei nicht unter Kontrolle hatte, „Sie sind ja vielleicht ganz nett, aber ich mag sie einfach nicht. Ich hasse dieses ganze Geschminke, was will ich mit so einem voll geschmiertem Gesicht?...Nichts gegen Schminke an sich, ganz dezent, ich zieh mir ja selber die obere Wasserlinie mit einem Kajal nach, das macht einfach einen unwiderstehlichen Augenaufschlag...“

„Was ist die oberere Wasser...was auch immer? Du schminkt dich?“, fragte James überrascht und fiel mir mitten in meine Ansprache.

„Ich schminke mich nicht, ich hebe nur meine natürliche Schönheit hervor“, grinste ich, zog mein Augenlid etwas nach oben und zeigte ihm was ich meine, „Die obere Wasserlinie, ist die Linie am Augenlid unter den Wimpern.“

„Das wusste ich nicht.“

Ob er nun damit meinte, das er nicht wusste, das ich Kajal benutzte, oder doch eher wie man die Linie am Auge nannte, keine Ahnung, fragen würde ich jetzt nicht, ich wollte das jetzt endlich hinter mich bringen, wie viel schlimmer konnte es denn nun schon noch werden?

 

„Und ich kann diesen widerlich süßen Duft nicht ausstehen, das ist doch kein Parfüm mehr, das riecht einfach billig und stinkt, und dann der Körper, das ist doch nicht anturnend, was soll man mit Möpsen anfangen? Die sind doch nur im Weg und es gibt nichts schlimmeres, als das die beim vögeln hin und her schwabbeln.“

„Oooookay, und an was denkst du denn beim wichsen? Titten fallen ja anscheinend weg“, fragte James, trank den letzten Schluck seines Butterbieres und verzog das Gesicht, piwarm schmeckte das wirklich grausam.

„Schwänze?“, nuschelte ich, ich hatte ja gar nicht bemerkt, das neben mir im Grass so schöne Blumen wuchsen, gelbe, orange, oh, und sogar eine pinke, wirklich sehr schön, „Und Knackärsche vielleicht? Ein netter Oberkörper...“

„Ohne schwabbelige Dinger dran“, unterbrach mich James und musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, warum er gerade so gute Laune hatte, verstand ich nicht. Ich erzählte ihm immerhin gerade das bei mir irgendwas kaputt war und absolut falsch lief.

„Könnte man so sagen“, und zog es vor, lieber das ekelhafte Bier zu trinken, als Prongs an zu sehen.

„Du denkst also an Jungs, bist du schwul?“

Was auch immer das heißen mochte, irgendwo hatte ich das mal gehört, wahrscheinlich hatte ich mit Remus darüber mal einen Aufsatz schreiben müssen.

„Keine Ahnung? Ich mag Mädchen nicht“, zuckte ich mit den Achseln.

„Dafür aber Jungen? Macht dich ein Männerkörper denn an?“

Darauf brauchte ich nicht zu antworten, James hatte die Antwort schon von meinem Gesicht abgelesen.

„Dann, mein guter Pads, bist du wohl schwul, homosexuell...wenn zwei Jungen oder zwei Mädchen sich lieben“, lieferte er gleich eine Erklärung mit, er kannte mich wirklich zu gut.

„Aber das geht doch nicht, James. Ein Mann muss doch mit einer Frau...und dann heiraten und Kinder kriegen, dieser ganze Kram halt“, jammerte ich.

„Wer sagt das denn?“, fragte er überrascht.

„Alle?“

„Alle? Ich hab das nie behauptet“, protestierte Prongs, ließ sich rücklings ins Grass fallen und sah ziemlich wütend aus.

„Aber du hast doch auch immer nur von Mädchen gesprochen? Alle in der Schule reden von Mädchen, da ist kein einziger Junge der die nicht mag.“

 

„Eines Tages werd ich mir deine Familie mal vornehmen, weisst du das?“, fragte James mich scharf, und sprach damit ein Thema an, das absolut Tabu war, selbst für James, „Haben die dich beim Porno gucken erwischt, dich verflucht und dir dann irgendeine Scheisse eingeredet?“

Das war gruselig, selbst für Prongs. Erwischt hatten sie mich zwar nicht, aber es traf es doch schon ganz gut, verflucht, oh ja, das hatten sie, schwarzmagisch, so sehr das ich am Ende abgehauen war, und wem war ich dann direkt in die Arme gelaufen, oder wohl eher gefallen? Evans! Eigentlich sollte sich James da wohl eher bei meinen Eltern bedanken für, es hatte immerhin nicht unwesentlich dazu beigetragen das er nun mit ihr zusammen war. Zwei Wochen hatte mich Evans' Mutter praktisch im Haus eingesperrt, erst als sie mit meinem Zustand einigermaßen zufrieden war, durfte ich weiter zu James, wo ich eigentlich von Anfang an hatte hin wollen. Ob er wohl wusste, das Evans eine sehr nette Schwester hatte? Nicht so ein Drachen wie Evans, Petunia war wirklich in Ordnung, schade das sie ein Mädchen war.

„Vergiss es einfach“, sagte ich ernst, Thema beendet. Darüber konnte ich mir jetzt nicht auch noch Gedanken machen, was ich für eine Schande für die Familie Black war, das man bei solchen Missgeburten wie mir eigentlich die Genehmigung für unverzeihliche Flüche bekommen musste, irgendwie musste man so einen Abschaum ja erziehen. Versucht hatten sie es, aber das einzigste was ich dabei gelernt hatte war, das man als Angehöriger der Familie Black auch ohne Genehmigung den Cruciatus verwenden konnte, mit einer Einladung zum Abendessen hatte man den Minister wieder um den Finger gewickelt.

„Soll ich etwa auch vergessen wie du letztes Jahr im Sommer vor meiner Tür gestanden hast? Du bist mein bester Freund, mein Bruder, seit wir elf sind, eines Tages werde ich sie dafür bezahlen lassen“, schimpfte James, „Mum hat das immer noch nicht ganz verkraftet glaube ich, von dir reden wir da gar nicht erst, wo du doch so sensibel bist.“

„Ich bin nicht sensibel!“, protestierte ich und erntete ein Grinsen von James, hatte er das Thema wohl endlich abgehakt.

„Oh doch, Schatzi“, forderte er mich heraus, „Der arme, kleine Padfoot.“

„Ich zeig dir gleich mal wer von uns Beiden arm und klein ist“, knurrte ich, endlich wieder toben, ich hätte mich jetzt gerne in Padfoot verwandelt, aber Remus hatte wohl Recht, ich ging zu sehr in meiner Animagiform auf. So ließ sich aber vieles einfach besser ertragen, als Hund fühlte ich mich oft besser, keine Gefühle, keine Probleme, nur die wirklich wichtigen Fragen des Lebens, wo ist das Stöckchen, gegen welchen Baum pinkel ich als erstes...

„Versuch es doch, du verlierst doch so wieso, mein Sensibelchen“, grinste Prongs, und bevor ich reagieren konnte, hatte er sich schon auf mich geschmissen.

Rangelnd und lachend wälzten wir uns durch das Gras, bis wir direkt beim verbotenem Wald angekommen waren, ich war oben!

 

„Gewonnen, na, wer ist jetzt klein und sensibel, Jamielein?“, grinste ich und hatte plötzlich unglaublich Angst, das er vielleicht nicht mehr mein Bruder sein wollte. Mit wem würde ich dann so kindisch und absolut Altersungerecht, oder wie Evans das ausdrückte, sein können? Wer würde mich immer aus jedem meiner Löcher heraus holen?

„James?“, fragte ich etwas ängstlich und verfluchte einmal mehr, das meine Maske heute einfach nicht sitzen wollte, „Zwischen uns ist doch alles in Ordnung, oder?“

„Klar, du bist und bleibst mein bester Freund“, grinste er, griff in meine Hosentasche und klaute sich meine Zigaretten. Berührungsängste hatte er jedenfalls schon mal nicht.

„Du denkst jetzt nicht anders von mir? Das ich krank und gestört bin?“

„Gestört bist du eindeutig, Pads, aber nicht weil du schwul bist, sondern weil du einfach von Natur aus einen am Klatscher hast...auch eine? Ist eh nur noch eine drinne, du solltest weniger rauchen, ist total ungesund.“

„Ja, Evans“, verdrehte ich die Augen, nahm mir meine letzte Zigarette, dafür das es meine waren, und James offiziell Nichtraucher, hatte er beinahe die halbe Schachte gequalmt.

„So gefällst du mir schon viel besser, ich mag es nicht wenn du diese dunklen Schatten in den Augen hast.“

Hatte er mich also mal wieder erfolgreich Abgelenkt, er wusste eben was ich brauchte, und ich würde es mir nicht nehmen lassen, das Ablenkungsmanöver an zu nehmen.

„Sag mal Prongs, flirtest du etwa mit mir? Ich wusste ja schon, das ich wirklich wunderschöne Augen habe, noch hervor gehoben durch den Kajal, aber ich wusste nicht, das selbst du mir verfallen bist.“

„Flirten?“, lachte James, „Nicht so lange wie du auf mir drauf sitzt, und nun roll deine Speckrollen endlich von mir runter du Spinner.“

„Wie kannst du nur, ich dachte ich bin sensibel? Du hast mir gerade mein kleines, armes Herz gebrochen, ganz böses Aua“, schmollte ich, und erbarmte mich, stieg vom ihm runter und zeigte auf meine Brust, „Siehst du? Genau da.“

„Das ist die falsche Seite“, grinste James, „Wer weiss wo du schon wieder Schmerzen hast, dir sind die Schwielen wohl zu Kopf gestiegen.“

„Ich hab eben ein sehr großes Herz“, protestierte ich quengelnd, „Ich leide hier unsägliche Qualen und du lachst mich aus.“

„Armer Padfoot“, täschelte er mir den Kopf und versuchte dabei möglichst ernst aus zu sehen.

„Wuff“, hechelte ich, wenn uns jetzt Jemand gesehen hätte, wir wären wahrscheinlich direkt im St. Mungos gelandet.

 

„Wie lange weißt du es schon?“, fragte er plötzlich und ich hatte absolut keine Ahnung wovon er redete, ich hatte gerade die Stille genossen und war Gedanklich die ganzen Kerle in Hogwarts durchgegangen, ob es da vielleicht Jemanden wie mich gab.

„Weiss ich was?“

„Das du schwul bist, du hast gesagt, das du mit den ganzen Mädchen geschlafen hast, um dich daran zu gewöhnen, was übrigens Quatsch ist, man kann sich so etwas nicht 'angewöhnen'...deine erste Freundin, Brunhilda?...“

„Burgfriede“, verbesserte ich ihn, und grinste. Burgfriede war echt in Ordnung gewesen, eine Ravenclaw und zwei Klassen über mir damals, so ein richtiges Mannsweib, hatte mir ganz gut gefallen, zumindest bis zu dem Zeitpunk als sie dann doch eher weiblich war.

„Okay, dann eben Burgfriede, was fandest du überhaupt an ihr, wenn ich mich Recht erinnere, dann war sie ein totales Mannsweib, mehr Kerl als...okay, ich glaub, ich hab es verstanden“ lachte James, „Also, du warst damals 13, hast du das da schon bemerkt?“

„Meinen ersten heißen Traum hatte ich mit 12, von einem Jungen, bin aufgewacht, hatte einen Ständer und hab mir einen runtergeholt“, zuckte ich mit den Achseln, mussten wir jetzt noch weiter auf dieses Thema eingehen? Wir hatten doch schon alles geklärt, zumindest alles was ich wollte, oder James etwas anging.

„Und dann?“

„Dann hab ich abgespritzt“, grinste ich, und James schnaubte einmal, ich wusste doch, das er nicht das gemeint hatte, passte nur gerade so schön, und er brauchte sich jetzt auch nicht so anstellen, immerhin hatte ich ihn schon mal angewichst, „Dann hatte ich keine Ahnung was mit mir nicht stimmte, hab halt versucht mir Muschis und Titten vor zustellen und dann haben wir beide zusammen gewichst, den Rest kennst du ja schon, obwohl...das wichsen kennst du ja auch.“

Ich konnte es mir einfach nicht verkneifen James anzüglich zu zu zwinkern.

„Idiot“, lachte er, „War aber schon irgendwie geil, oder? Für eine Einmalige Sache, mittlerweile kann ich das alleine, bin ja schon groß.“

„Und du hast vom Meister gelernt.“

„Danke, mein großer Meister der Wichskunst, ohne dich wären meine Eier irgendwann geplatzt“, verbeugte sich Prongs grinsend vor mir, „Warst du schon mal in einen Kerl verliebt, warst du überhaupt schon mal verliebt, das sollte ich wohl eher fragen.“

 

Mein für ihn, plötzliches outing schien ihn ja mächtig zu interessieren, vielleicht bestand ja doch noch Hoffnung und wir konnten unserer Duschszene noch mal wiederholen und etwas 'ausbauen'.

„Ja, ist mir auch schon passiert, unvorstellbar, was?“, grinste ich, nur in wen, das ging ihn dann gelinde gesagt, einen Scheißdreck an.

„In wen und wann? Und warum bekomme ich davon nichts mit?“, fragte er überrascht, schnappte sich meine Zigarettenschachtel, war natürlich leer.

Ja, warum hatte er davon wohl nichts mitbekommen? Sehr wahrscheinlich, weil es genau ihn betroffen hatte.

„In einen Jungen, ich war 14 und ich würde es eher als Schwärmerei abtun, und nicht als die erste große Liebe“, zuckte ich gelangweilt die Schultern, gut, ich hatte mich damals beim wichsen, Hals über Kopf in Prongs verknallt, aber er hatte ja nicht nach dem genauen Tag gefragt an dem ich mich verliebt hatte, und ich war immerhin nur wenige Tage nach unserer Eskapade 14 geworden.

„Und dann ist dir nicht aufgefallen das du schwul bist?“, lachte sich James einen ab, danke mein Freund, das baute mich echt auf...

„Ich dachte einfach, das das wieder verschwinden würde, okay?“, gab ich leicht zickig von mir, ich fand an dem ganzen Thema eigentlich wenig zu lachen.

„'Tschuldige“, grinste er unterdrückt, „Und was ist mit jetzt? Warum hast du ausgerechnet heute beschlossen mir zu erzählen das du lieber Schwänze statt Titten willst?“

„Seh dich doch mal um, wir haben Herbst und irgendwie haben alle beschlossen die letzten warmen Tage unbedingt halbnackt zu verbringen, ich bin umgeben von heißen Kerlen, ich kann gar nicht so viel wichsen wie ich geil bin.“

„Deine Schwielen? Armer, kleiner Pads“, schniefte er und verstruwelte mir meine Haare, meine wunderschönen Locken!

„Dir ist aber bewusst, das ich größer und auch älter bin als du? Und ich bin obendrauf auch noch viel heißer, solange man meine Haare in Ruhe lässt“, grummelte ich halbherzig.

„Dramaqueen“, streckte James mir die Zunge raus, „Gibt es da zur Zeit Jemanden bei dir?“

 

Neugierig war er dann ja mal gar nicht. Nur weil ich jede einzelne Phase seiner Verliebtheit bei Lily mitgemacht hatte, nicht ganz freiwillig, hieß das noch lange nicht, das ich ihn genauso mit meinem Gejammer quälen würde.

„Hm, denke schon, keine Ahnung eigentlich.“

Ich wusste es wirklich nicht so richtig, irgendwie schon, aber ich konnte ja wohl kaum beinahe drei Jahre in Jemanden verknallt sein, besonders da ich nicht für Gefühle gemacht war und obendrauf auch noch Beziehungsunfähig war.

„Du denkst schon? Was ist das denn für eine Antwort? In wen?“, hatte Prongs Blut geleckt, was hatte er denn vor, mir ein Date klar machen? Witz des Jahrtausends!

„Er ist kleiner als ich, etwas jünger, ist unheimlich niedlich, hat ein bezauberndes Lächeln und einen ziemlichen Knackarsch.“

„Das ist also das berühmte 'psychophatische in Lily verknallt sein' Lächeln, womit ihr mich immer aufgezogen habt“, musterte mich James, „Du bist total verknallt, Alter! In wen denn nun?“

„Das mein lieber Prongs, ist meine Sache, ich sag nichts mehr dazu.“

„Aber ich bin es nicht, oder?“

„Wieso sollte ich in dich verliebt sein?“, fragte ich verwundert, ja, ich war es mal, aber das war schon Ewigkeiten her.

„Kleiner als du, jünger, Knackarsch, okay, niedlich und bezaubernd würde ich mich jetzt selber nicht nennen, aber sonst?“

„Tut mir wirklich Leid, dir das jetzt sagen zu müssen, Süßer,“, klimperte ich mit den Wimpern, „Aber du bist nicht mein Typ...lass und Freunde bleiben, okay?“

„Was stimmt denn mit mir nicht?“, guckte er mich überrascht, aber auch etwa erleichtert an. Gut zu wissen, er hatte keine Probleme wenn ich auf Jungen stand oder verliebt war, solange es ihn nicht betraf.

„Zuerst einmal deine Haare, du hast eine schreckliche Frisur, dann diese Brille, ehrlich, die ist total häßlich, außerdem hast du einen fetten Arsch“, flötete ich, was musste James auch so viel rauchen? Ich hatte schmacht verdammt.

„Ehrlich? Du findest ich habe einen fetten Arsch? Arschloch“, lachte er, „Also wenn nicht ich, und ich hab wirklich einen tollen Hintern, wer dann?“

„Ich hab doch schon gesagt, das ich dazu jetzt nichts mehr sagen werde.“

„Das ist unfair, das trifft auf praktisch alle zu.“

„Ich würde mir an deiner Stelle mal Gedanken machen, wenn du findest, das Hogwarts voller Knackärsche und niedlicher Kerle ist“, zog ich ihn auf, während James in seiner Tasche wühlte, und dann eine ziemlich angegriffene Schachtel Zigaretten zu Tage beförderte, er war mein Held!

„Ich wusste doch, das ich irgendwo noch eine Notfall Reserve hatte“, freute er sich wie ein kleines Kind, Nichtraucher also, natürlich, „Also lass uns mal logisch denken, du bist Sirius Black, du kannst jedes Mädchen haben, ich wette, du bekommst sogar jeden Jungen rum, also los, schnapp ihn dir.“

Wenn das denn mal so einfach wäre.

 

„Hier seit ihr“, rief Remus uns schon von weitem zu, „Ihr sollt nicht immer rauchen, das ist total ungesund und am Ende verlieren wir nur wieder Hauspunkte! Könnt ihr Beiden euch nicht ein Mal benehmen? Müsst ihr immer Regeln brechen?...McGonagall sucht nach euch, ihr solltest schon vor einer halben Stunde beim Nachsitzen sein.“

Damit drehte er sich genervt um und stapfte davon, vermutlich in die Bibliothek, lesen oder Hausaufgaben machen.

 

„Das ist jetzt nicht wahr, oder?“, kam es von Prongs dem die Kinnlade runter geklappt war, „Du bist jetzt nicht wirklich in Remus verknallt?“

„Doch?“, fragte ich vorsichtig, ich wusste ja nicht, wie er darauf reagierte, das ich in einen unserer besten Freunde verliebt war.

„Du hast voll verkackt, Sirius“, schüttelte er mitleidig den Kopf, „Ich berichtige mich zwar nur ungerne aber...du würdest jeden Menschen in Hogwarts rum bekommen, außer einen Einzigen, es gibt wahrscheinlich sogar nur diesen einen Typen auf der ganzen Welt der unknackbar ist, und deine Wahl fällt ausgerechnet auf ihn.“

„Willkommen in meiner Welt“, grinste ich etwas schief, stand auf und sah zu das ich zu McGonagall kam, ich wollte Remus nicht noch mehr gegen mich auf bringen.

„Tut mir wirklich leid für dich“, sagte James aufrichtig und legte mir einen Arm um die Schulter, „Ich hoffe dir geht es nach unserem Gespräch trotzdem etwas besser.“

Eigentlich würde ich das jetzt einfach abtun oder einen meiner Sprüche bringen, aber ich war James wirklich mehr als dankbar, für alles einfach.

„Viel Besser, danke Prongs.“

 

 


End file.
